1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote controlled flying toys, and more particularly, to a flying or gliding toy spacecraft having a low pressure channel as the main lift element.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio controlled (RC) flying toys have been used for many years as an enjoyable source of entertainment. However, proper functionality of these toys demands a precise balance between weight, lift, and power. The weight of the toy depends on its size, shape, and construction. The lift of the toy depends on the size, shape, and orientation of the wings. Adding more wings or larger wings to increase lift causes a corresponding increase in weight, thus requiring more lift for the toy to function properly.
Although there are many flying toy airplanes and gliders, the development of more fanciful flying toys has been limited by the problem of the weight/lift balance. Fanciful toys such as spacecraft do not always have pronounced wings in a manner similar to that of airplanes. Some toy spacecraft could fly with increased power provided by the propulsion system. However, larger motors or larger, more powerful power supplies (such as batteries) also add weight to the toy, thereby demanding more lift for proper functionality.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a low pressure channel as a lift mechanism, thereby enabling controlled flight of the radio controlled toy spacecraft.